1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a combination device which acts as a portable storage device, a cooler and a seat. More specifically, the present invention involves such devices as will permit access to various storage areas without removal of other storage areas. The present invention device may be used for sports activities or any other outdoor activities which may require waiting, seating, food storage and possible storage of gear or equipment. It may be in the form of a backpack and may, for example, be used as a fishing tackle box-cooler-seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Campers, hunters, fishermen and other people involved in other outdoor activities have used various types of coolers as well as various types of tackle boxes and sports gear boxes. Coleman of Wichita, Kans. manufactures single area coolers and multiple compartment coolers, and Rubbermaid of Akron, Ohio likewise manufactures and sells multiple compartment coolers. However, these all have lids which are hinged at the top horizontally and swing up to open or are removable upwardly to open. A sales brochure from K-mart, from Winter of 1993, illustrates Coleman coolers as well as Rubbermaid coolers, all with open tops. Tackle boxes have been developed by Plano Corporation of Plano, Ill. and these include stowaway tackle boxes with top and front openings as shown on the two pages from Field & Stream and Outdoor Life, both November, 1993.
Some coolers have been adapted to include seats and straps and Bass Pro of St. Louis, Mo., sells padded stools with swivelling seats which include storage bags underneath. Bass Pro also sells cooler stool fanny packs and separately sells rigid, top opening coolers with seats. These are shown on a one page sales brochure from the Fall 1993 issue of Pro Bass Magazine.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,630 issued to T. H. Maney on Sep. 2, 1980 illustrates an ornamental design for a knapsack cooler.
U.S. Pat. No. 780,933 issued to W. T. Brown on Jan. 24, 1905 describes an extension piano stool in which the seat-board may be readily adjusted according to the altitude required to accommodate the occupant.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,356,558 issued to J. Purcell on Oct. 26, 1920 describes a locomotive cab seat in which the seat swings forward to open a storage box situated underneath the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,744 issued to R. A. Dunnam on Dec. 2, 1941 teaches a combined tackle box and seat which provides a container for fishing tackle, food and the like and may be quickly and easily converted into a comfortable seat and easily be transported from place to place.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,227 issued to A. Hill on Nov. 5, 1957 teaches a combined hassock and bar in which dual seats swing upwardly left and right to open a double level bar with glasses and bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,006 issued to A. Sokolis on Jan. 18, 1966 teaches a fisherman's chair, and more particularly, a chair that is foldable and is attached to a box-like receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,905 issued to R. E. Davis et al. on Mar. 28, 1967 describes a fishing tackle box which unfolds and contains separate compartments with drawers for fishing tackle or other storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,476 issued to M. B. Phelps on Feb. 3, 1981 relates to a convertible seat assembly device which has a lower drawer storage compartment and is convertible into two back-to-back seats. The seat is comprised of a lower box-shaped base member and has a sliding drawer storage area therein; the base member has a horizontal cushioned top and a cushioned back member which extends vertically therefrom. The cushioned back member has a cushioned front and back face with the back face connected to the front face by a hinge member along the top edge of each face member. When not in use, the second seat member and its support means are folded behind the back face member and are secured to the base member along a rod extending along the top back edge of the base. In order to use the second seat, the back face is swung up along its hinge so that the second seat member can be lowered to a horizontal position and its support member swung out to a downward vertical position along the front edge of the second seat member. There is access to the storage drawer when one or both seats are in use; and the device occupies only the floor space under the base member when only one seat is in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,363 issued to Larry R. Taipalus on Jul. 1, 1980 describes an elongated stiff tubular body of preferably heat-insulating material, such as cardboard, which has a flexible plastic cover that is held in place at its upper end between a pair of discs interconnected by fasteners. The upper disc forms the base of a cushion of flexible padding within a flexible plastic cover. The plastic cover of the body is reversely bent around the lower end thereof and is clamped within the interior thereof by a tubular clamping member which also holds in place the upwardly-bent peripheral portion of a flexible closure of sheet material equipped with an arcuate opening closed by a circular side fastener. A grooved base ring encircles the lower end of the body and its cover. Also held in place between the lower disc at the top of the body and the tubular clamping member at its lower end is a hollow cylindrical coating or wall of heat-insulating material, such as foam plastic. A carrying strap is secured to the body near its opposite ends for placing over the usual shoulder. A hollow cylindrical lining of heat
insulating material, such as foam plastic, is secured within the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,182 issued to Ronald J. Junkas on Oct. 12, 1982 describes a fishing box which incorporates the following built-in features: tackle box, seat, life preserver, fishing rod carrier, cooler, worm and minnow bait compartment, fish compartment, lid-table tray, a flip-out side table, a ruler for measuring the lengths of fish, a fish net holder, towel rack, and an accessory attachment for supporting an accessory such as a portable radio.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,407 issued to Robert C. Nazar on Oct. 2, 1984 relates to an ingenious portable foldable chair, constructed of molded plastic or the like, provided with a seat which has therein a hollow thermally insulated compartment. The compartment may be lined and may be provided with a locking seat compartment access panel or door which provides sealing of the compartment and access to perishable foodstuffs, canned or bottle beverages, ice, fishing bait, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,250 issued to Athol W. Chapman on Dec. 3, 1985 describes an article holder for stadium type chairs which includes a support member that is positioned and held underneath the seat portion of a stadium type chair by a holding sock which slips over the seat portion. A shelf is slidably attached to the support member and slides between an extended position wherein a portion of the shelf extends beyond the front edge of the seat portion of the chair and a retracted position wherein the shelf is totally underneath the seat portion. During an event wherein the stadium type chair is occupied, if the occupant of the chair has purchased a beverage, hot dog or the like and wishes to place them somewhere without fear of their being spoiled, kicked or staining the occupant's clothing and the like, the shelf is simply moved from the retracted to the extended position and the beverage, hot dog or other article is placed thereon without fear of spillage or the like. After termination of the event the article holder is simply slipped off of the chair for easy transport by the occupant out of the stadium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,813 issued to Robert D. Fohr, et al. on Jul. 28, 1987 relates to a tackle container assembly mountable below a deck-mounted pedestal seat, which includes an upper principal member secured to the lower surface of the seat and means depending therefrom to support one or more containers in positions spaced well above the deck, such that fishing tackle can be readily accessible to a fisherman without interfering with or limiting the position of his feet beneath the seat of his hands and arms during fishing movements. Preferred embodiments include a slotted arrangement and/or spacers to allow good utilization of as much space beneath the pedestal seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,709 issued to Ronald L. Slinkard on Sep. 27, 1988 describes a boat seat which also functions as an insulated container and a framework for mounting same in a boat. The boat seat/insulated container combination comprises a generally cylindrical insulated sidewall with a top on which a person will be seated and a bottom which fits into a mounting receptacle. A portion of the sidewall is extended above the top to form a back for the seat and contains an opening near its top edge to provide a handle for carrying the seat. The mounting arrangement comprises a central set of parallel tubular members onto which is pivotally mounted a base plate and receptacle for receiving the seat. Telescopically attached to each end of the central mounting unit is a set of L-shaped parallel tubular members, the two sets being adjustable with each other to fit the width of the bottom of the boat. Telescopically attached to each L-shaped member is a set of U-shaped parallel tubular members, the fitting of which is adjustable to fit the height of the sidewall of the boat. An alternative embodiment provides a mounting arrangement adapted to fit a box type boat seat. The alternative mounting comprises a central set of parallel tubular members similar to those of the preferred embodiment. Telescopically attached to each end of the central members is a set of L-shaped parallel tubular members. The horizontal legs of the L-shaped members are adjusted with the central members to fit the width of the box type boat seat. The vertical legs of the L-shaped members extend downwardly and fit tightly against the sides of the boat seat by means of bolt and pressure plate assemblies. Thus, a pivotal boat seat/insulated container is provided which can be adapted to fit varying sizes and styles of boats, either without seats or with box type seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,187 issued to Richard W. Herr on Oct. 4, 1988 describes a folding boat chair formed by a molded plastic seat member and a molded plastic back member. An integral boss on the underside of the seat member presents a socket which fits on the top end of an upright post mounted in the boat. The seat can turn on the post and can be locked in place by a clamp mechanism. Pins which are integral with the sides of the back member fit in passages in sides of the seat member to pivotally connect the members without the need for separate hinge components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,261 issued to Howard G. Goldsmith on Aug. 8, 1989 describes a combination seat for boats which includes a housing comprising lower and upper housing sections and a galley assembly mounted in the lower housing section, the galley assembly including a sink, a water supply tank, a water dispenser pump and a thermally insulated container member. The seating assembly is adapted to be moved between an erected position wherein it defines a pair of back-to-back seats and a collapsed position wherein it defines a substantially flat sleeping platform, and the upper housing section and the seating assembly are upwardly hingeable to provide access to the galley assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,198 issued to Ricky L. Baltzell on Mar. 31, 1992 describes a seat cooler apparatus which includes a cushion seat member removably mounted relative to an underlying cabinet, wherein the cabinet includes a cooler chest defined by an extensible and retractable drawer, and further including retractable wheels mounted to sidewalls of each cabinet for portability of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,178 issued to Jerry D. Rowe on May 11, 1993 relates to a fishing boat that has a flat inner floor with a front operating system which has a seat moveable between a lower run position and a raised fishing position. A base frame includes abutting box-like members having a common wall. The frame is secured to the floor with a base plate secured to the first forward box-like portion. The rearward frame box-like portion defines a recess to receive a cooler having a raised and flat top wall. A non-load bearing hinge unit in the form of arms or a single plate has a length greater than the vertical distance between the base plate and the top wall of the cooler. The hinge unit is secured to the rear edge of the base plate for folding onto the base plate, with the seat abutting the base plate and without any load on the hinge unit. The seat plate is secured to the outer end of the hinge unit and folds onto the base plate in the folded position. In an unfolded position, the hinge unit locates the seat plate in a raised position resting on the top wall of the cooler, without any load on the hinge unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,143 issued to A. Pascal Mahvi, et al. on Aug. 10, 1993 describes a multipurpose traveling bag for carrying personal items and/or infant care supplies which comprises a primary bag section and a removable auxiliary bag section which is disclosed. The primary bag section can be hand carried or worn as a backpack with or without the removable auxiliary bag section. The primary bag section has a fold down seat that can be used as a booster seat by infants in a first or infant care bag embodiment of the present invention. In a third embodiment, the present invention is adapted to be mounted upon a bicycle to additionally provide an infant bicycle seat. In all three embodiments a cooler compartment provides for the storage of perishable food items. The multipurpose traveling bag is constructed of a vinyl or nylon covered extruded plastic framework or can be fabricated from vacuum formed plastic. It is therefore lightweight and easy to clean.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,163 issued to Michael D. Hardison on Nov. 15, 1994 describes a new and improved adjustable leg chair which includes a seat assembly and a leg assembly supporting the seat assembly. The leg assembly includes a seat support member supporting the seat assembly and leg members supporting the seat support member. The leg assembly also includes spike members connected to the leg members. The spike members project from the leg members in a direction opposite of the seat support member. The spike members are capable of penetrating into a sloped ground surface. The leg members may include two vertical portions connected to the seat support member and a transverse member connected between the two vertical portions. The vertical portions and the transverse member are in the form of a unified, integrated U-shaped leg member. The spike members are supported by and project from the transverse members. A swivel assembly is located between the seat assembly and the leg assembly. The swivel assembly supports the seat assembly and the swivel assembly is supported by the leg assembly. Two of the leg members include a telescopic length adjusting assembly capable of adjusting an effective length of the leg members. The leg members include threaded wells for receiving removable and replaceable complementary threaded spike members. Notwithstanding the above-cited prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.